


Goodnight

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Make Outs, goodnight kisses, thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: Yamaguchi has always, always, always kissed Tsukki goodnight.





	

Yamaguchi has always, always, always kissed Tsukki goodnight.

Ever since they were little Yamaguchi found some place on Tsukki's body to kiss him. It started with his hands when they were in elementary school, then his cheek in middle school, and by their first year of high school developed into kisses on the mouth.

Never once did Tsukki complain.

Yamaguchi never wondered why they did it, it just always seemed natural. They never got past light pecks and never did Tsukki actually initiate any kisses. It became routine at a certain point. A routine that Yamaguchi found to enjoy.

~~~

Their first kiss was on the day before their first day of high school. It was the first kiss since elementary school that didn't take place in a bed, right before they fell asleep. 

Standing on Tsukki's front porch as Tsukki got his key out, Yamaguchi played on his phone, Tsukki unlocked the door but didn't open it.

"What's the matter, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, he didn't look up from his phone. 

Tsukki didn't answer, which wasn't entirely unusual, but worried Yamaguchi nonetheless. Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki, his head was hanging low and his hand was on the door handle. Yamaguchi playfully tapped Tsukki's shoulder and Tsukki looked up, surprised. His composure was back in .5 seconds though. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Is all Tsukki said, Yamaguchi made the executive decision to get on his tiptoes and give Tsukki a peck on the lips.

Yamaguchi looked back at his phone and walked past a dumbfounded Tsukki on his way inside. 

It wasn't magical and it didn't leave Yamaguchi's lips tingly, it was pleasant though, pleasant enough to do when they got into Tsukki's huge bed that night. (And every night they spent after that.)

~~~

It was at their first high school training camp that Yamaguchi realized it might not be a thing to do in front of other people.

Yamaguchi and Tsukki found themselves side by side with their futons, as the natural order of things would have it. It was five minutes to lights out and Yamaguchi didn't even think twice before pecking Tsukki on the lips, right before diving into his covers. 

Yamaguchi didn't think twice about his actions, until Tanaka and Noya were screaming their heads off.

"Have you two always done that!?"

"How long have you been dating!?"

The questions came one after another and Yamaguchi hid his blushing face in his pillow, ready to get up the next morning and forget it ever happened. Tsukki, ever the cool one, quickly snapped at them. Something about how they were idiots, Yamaguchi couldn't even find it in himself to snicker. 

~~~

The next day at the actual training portion, there were rumors spreading all around. Everything as tame from "they're dating" to "they sucked each other off in the baths". Yamaguchi didn't know what to do with himself, spent most of the time hiding behind a volleyball. 

At dinner Tsukki suggested they eat at the rickety old table no one sat at, Yamaguchi quickly agreed.

"Someone from Fukurodani said we fucked each other under our futons." Tsukki said nonchalant as ever. Yamaguchi visibly paled. 

"We didn't do that!" Yamaguchi didn't know who that was directed to, no one was around them. 

"Well obviously." Tsukki said as he took another bite of rice. "But those idiots don't know that." 

"How can you be so calm about this?" Yamaguchi asked with a sigh. He supposed Tsukki was just resigned to the situation. 

"Well as long as we know we don't do that stuff, does it really matter?" Tsukki said, he continued eating, Yamaguchi felt too sick to eat anything. 

~~~

That night as lights were about to be turned off, Yamaguchi felt eyes on him and Tsukki. Like they were waiting for a show. Yamaguchi was determined to not give them one.

As lights were being turned off and the whisper shouts from Hinata and Kageyama died down, Yamaguchi felt a sharp tug on the back of his shirt.

Tsukki was looking at him, his glasses were off, meaning he couldn't see anything, but Tsukki continued to look like he was expecting something. 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukki just continued to look at him. 

Tsukki scooted closer, the space between him and Tsukki's chest was only as long as Tsukki's forearm, and Yamaguchi really didn't want to do what Tsukki was expecting of him. 

He did it anyway. A quick peck and then he turned around, looking for any signs of movement that someone might have seen them. When he saw none, he let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

~~~

"People don't have that long of attention spans." Tsukki had told Yamaguchi as they brushed their teeth. Yamaguchi had been secretly freaking out over whether he would hear the rumors again, and Tsukki had somehow sensed that, and said just the thing he needed to hear. 

"Thanks Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled at the toothpaste he left in the sink.

"Don't worry so much." Tsukki said before throwing some mouthwash in his mouth, gargling.

"Sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi smiled and took the mouthwash from Tsukki's hand, the kind Tsukki's mom bought in the little travel sizes so Yamaguchi and Tsukki's breathe could be extra minty.

~~~

Most of the kisses Yamaguchi gave Tsukki were chaste, quick, and made no feeling erupt in Yamaguchi whatsoever.

This kiss was not like any kiss they'd ever shared before. 

Yamaguchi wasn't even sure how this kiss even came to be, all he knew was that one second he was going to see Shimada at the supermarket, next he was in the alleyway outside the supermarket pinned against a wall. 

"Ts-Tsukki.." Yamaguchi moaned into Tsukki's mouth, he wondered very briefly if he should call him Tsukki in this situation. Was that unsexy?

He didn't have much time to ponder on this question, made a mental note to ask Tsukki later, before Tsukki was rucking Yamaguchi's shirt up, hands flying over Yamaguchi's body. Yamaguchi's brain was blank, his blood on fire. Everywhere Tsukki touched left a blaze of red hot sensation on his skin.

Tsukki's lips left Yamaguchi's, Yamaguchi made a not so pleased grunt at him for it, his lips moved to Yamaguchi's neck, Tsukki was rewarded with a surprised but delighted gasp.

Yamaguchi's skin was burning, he was sure his lips were numb, and there was drool coming from the corner of his mouth. It was probably a mixture of Tsukki's and his own, which was undeniably hot. Yamaguchi rutted his hips up into nothing, Tsukki got the message and brought his hand to the bulge in Yamaguchi's pants. 

Tsukki's lips were back onto Yamaguchi's the hickey he had left right below his collarbone was sore, and hurt, but Yamaguchi could care less. 

Yamaguchi isn't sure how long they stayed like that, before the door to the supermarket opened, revealing a not so amused employee who couldn't be much older than themselves. 

"I don't get paid enough for this shit." Is all the older teenager had to say before throwing the garbage out and walking back inside.

~~~

Tsukki and Yamaguchi walked in silence, Yamaguchi's earlier "problem" resided after about two blocks. Yamaguchi held tight onto the strap of his bag, Tsukki walked in silence, looking straight ahead and walking like they hadn't just made out in an alleyway. 

Walking up to Tsukki's house, Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi, quickly, before turning his gaze. 

"Would you want to spend the night?" Tsukki asked and Yamaguchi nodded, small little shake of the head that he knew wasn't missed.

Walking into the Tsukishima residence was nerve wracking, especially with a forming bruise on Yamaguchi's collar bone. Tsukki's mom waved at them from the couch, not even looking as the two boys went upstairs.

Yamaguchi usually wore Tsukki's clothes when he spent the night at Tsukki's house. It was just a thing they did. The clothes weren't even that baggy on Yamaguchi anyways. Now however, as Tsukki threw Yamaguchi his favorite sweater and a pair of sweatpants, he wasn't so sure he felt comfortable. 

"Tsukki I..." Yamaguchi started, Tsukki raised an eyebrow at him before turning around the change. 

Yamaguchi had never felt awkward changing in a room with only him and Tsukki. They'd seen each other naked at least a dozen times, but seeing Tsukki slide his school uniform shirt down his slim shoulders, that made his mouth go dry. Funny how much can change after making out in a dark alley.

~~~

They don't talk about it for two days, Yamaguchi had still given Tsukki a good night kiss, this time not on the lips, rather his forehead. 

When they do talk about it, it's in the form of Tsukki on top of Yamaguchi, his knee slotted between Yamaguchi's legs, lips collided in heated battle. 

Yamaguchi's hickey hasn't been discovered by his mom, all the shirts he wears hides it. The team has definitely noticed however, he gets sly smirks from several members whilst they are changing. No one has out right mocked him for it, or even asked where it's from, but he assumes they all know.

Tsukki pulls away from Yamaguchi's lips, looking longingly at the bright bruise right below his collarbone. He pokes it and Yamaguchi laughs.

"Are you proud Tsukki?" Yamaguchi isn't sure what he means by this, but Tsukki gives one of his little smiles, usually only reserved for special occasions, and looks Yamaguchi in the eyes.

The kiss after that is very sweet, loving, and has all the right elements of fireworks and Yamaguchi hears girls say their first kiss feels like. How something feels like fireworks he has no clue, but he knows it deep in his chest somehow, and supposes this is it.

Tsukki pulls back before scooting down and putting his ear on Yamaguchi's chest, hearing the erratic heartbeat. Yamaguchi runs his hands through Tsukki's blonde curls, humming softly that one song he can't remember the name of, but it was in Pokémon so he loves it. 

~~~

That night as they lay in bed and talk about nonsense, the post orgasm glow still fresh (in their minds and their boxers), Tsukki, for the first time, initiates a goodnight kiss. Yamaguchi stares dumbfounded as Tsukki pulls away, Tsukki begins to talk about practice and how he worked his ass off, and Yamaguchi laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> something very short i wrote last night at like 4 am. 
> 
> kudos and such are appreciated <3


End file.
